Squeaking sounds
by Possly
Summary: Clank has been constantly hearing this squeaking sound from the room above for the past few days, and by now he's tired of it and goes to investigate, but what he finds is something he was not expecting at all. {Ratchet/Clank/fan character sex fan fiction that may involve male pregnancy later on if I feel like continuing, Also Clank is an ALBINO CAZER in this, not a lombax}


_BEWARE, THIS FAN FACTION INVOLVES SEX BETWEEN THREE CHARACTERS, AS WELL AS A FAN CHARACTER AND RATCHET/CLANK_

_I MAY DO MORE CHAPTERS IF I FEEL LIKE IT_

Squeaking

That's all he kept hearing, the ceiling squeaking constantly, almost every morning it was the same pattern of time: He's wake up, grab himself a coffee and sit down to watch the news, and always bang on 9 am, the squeaking started.

He was tired of hearing it, he wanted it to stop, to have a quiet morning while the caffeine from his coffee kicked in. At this point he was just about ready to tear a hole in the ceiling just to find the source.

But what he found, which the opposite to what he was expecting.

As Clank placed his mug down, he heard the faint cries of someone he knew, his lombax companion, Ratchet. It baffled him to what was going on, seeing that this was the first time he had heard that during all this time of hearing the squeaking sounds from above that he almost became concerned, worried for Ratchet's well-being.

As Clank made his way up the stairs, he heard the cries grow louder and louder, but they sounded odd, they didn't sound like ratchet's any more, they sounded like a whole new person was with him, which made him stop. He started to wonder what was really going on, so he softened his steps as he advanced towards Ratchets room, hearing that all the noise was from his room.

As he creaked the door open ever so slightly, he saw two figures, his faithful friend, Ratchet, below another figure and pure, snow white above the lombax. At first he was confused at what they were doing, but soon enough it clicked.

They were having sex.

He couldn't believe how stupid and naïve he was being, and that it took him so long just to piece this all together, it was embarrassing really. As he was closing the door, he heard ratchet call out his name, "Clank?".

There was a pause of silence as the white figure and Ratchet looked at Clank through the door, as they did, the smaller, white cazer had a red flush over his face.

"Uh…hi" He responded to Ratchet, "I am so, so sorry-" as he apologised, he was cut off by the other cazer in the room who was above Ratchet.

"Would you like to join us?" the Albino Cazer asked Clank, who perked up

"uh…" he felt slightly awkward from this, he had never done this sort of thing before, not with two people at once, to be honest, but something about that other Cazer just made his heart flutter from his voice, so he nodded ever so lightly.

The tall Albino cazer smiled, gesturing Clank to come over, who responded obediently by entering the room then climbing onto the bed. As Clank climbed on, he finally got to see the whole show right infront of him.

As he suspected, the tall white figure had his shaft buried deep into Ratchet as he could not see the base of it any more, plus they must have been going for a while, since they were both covered in sweat and their fur was tattered and messy.

As Clank gawked at the sight, the White Cazer pulled Clank into a kiss, resuming his rhythm of his pelvis rocking back and forth towards the lombax below who, who in response to the Cazer's sudden action, cried out and let a stream of whines and groans erupt from his throat.

Clank became lost in the kiss, there was something so special about this taller Cazer that just made him feel so relaxed and free, that he really felt no shame being around.

As he was lost in the kiss, he felt his shirt start to become loose and droopy, confused, he pulled away to see that his shirt had become unbuttoned to reveal his soft, white under belly. He blushed lightly from embarrassment as he was not used to this sudden advancement on his body, but that soon melted away as he felt the white cazer's lips meet his neck, giving him small, soft peaks down his neck and shoulder, which made the smaller cazer just melt in arousal.

The last few minutes were just heaven for the Lombax and small Cazer, as the tall albino Cazer had them wrapped around his fingertips. He had them both squirming and moaning underneath him as he advanced on them, while still busy pistoning his hips against the Lombax, who continued to gasp every time as he let his whole shaft slip into him fully.

While the white Cazer had the Lombax busy, he turned his attention to the smaller figure in the room with them, who was just melting in his fingers as he was making his hand busy down below with his shaft, giving it long strokes and small squeezes just to hear the smaller Cazer gasp in pleasure.

Really, all of this was just pure bliss for the Albino, having dominated two attractive men at once but he soon felt it closing to and end as he felt the urge to orgasm slowly started to build up, so he quickened his advances on the lombaxes back door, which made him tensed up, not expecting the Cazer to make a sudden change in pace.

"I'm gonna cum" The albino said between small breaths.

"m-me too" Replied the smaller Cazer as he gasped. The albino looked to him then leaned in, pressing his lips against the other Cazer, who responded but leaning his head forward some so their lips would be locked. As they kissed they heard the lombax cry out, tensing up as he had finally reached his peak and came, his member shooting up white streams of cum which covered his and the albino's stomachs.

The Albino tensed when he felt the lombax cum, feeling his entrance tense up tightly around his cock, which made him slip out a shakey moan of pleasure while being tongue tide with the Cazer, which didn't help either as the cazer then pulled away to gasp as he also came, which only covered him more, and at this point he was being tipped off the edge by arousal and pleasure that he came inside of the lombax below him, making him squirm in surprise at the sudden shot of cum dripping deep inside of him.

All three were a mess of sweat and stains, as they all looked at eachother, they smiled.

"I'm Tirmal, if you were interested" the white Cazer finally spoke up from the silence, which cause a chuckle from the two. As they got aquainted they all pulled themselves from being tangled with eachother to relax together on the bed, laughing at how through out the whole thing, Tirmal never thought about asking for the smaller Cazer's name.

"So will you come back around?" Asked Clank as he snuggled up in the taller cazers embrace, who smiled to him "Of course, I have been for a while" he smiled as he shot the lombax a glance, who was cuddled up to his other side, yawning away.

"great! You seem really nice" Clank smiled, resting his head on the chest of the Cazer, they all felt at ease, but they all feel like this won't be the last time this ever happens.


End file.
